gumballfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Usuário:Bubblegum Fireson/Transcrição
O Quarto :: : : Ainda temos vinte e quatro horas para voltar á escola! : : Vinte e quatro horas de diversão! : : Então, o que vamos fazer? : : Jogar basquete? : : Não, é chato. : : Guerra de água? : : Não, também é chato... E molhado. :: : : Ah, já sei! O Quintal : : É hora de... : e : Desvie ou Enfrente! : : Jogue os dados, tire o maior e...! A quem eu tô enganando? Já cansamos desse jogo. Por que tá tão chato agora? : : : : Ah! Darwin, acho que não são os jogos, acho que cansamos um do outro. : : NÃO! Não diga isso! Não pode ser! : É verdade, Darwin e você sabe, que quanto antes a gente aceitar isso, melhor pra todo mundo. : : O que está dizendo? Que você não quer mais brincar comigo? :: : : É claro que quero brincar com você. Só tô dizendo que as coisas ficaram um pouco... Monótonas. : : Então, o que a gente vai fazer? : : É ISSO! : : Vamos virar formigas? : : Não, vamos achar outro melhor amigo. : : Três melhores amigos? : : : : Isso não vai ser meio... estranho? : : Vai ser estranho se acharmos estranho. Você acha estranho? : : Se você não achar... : : Legal, vamos achar outro amigo. :: : : Meu biscoito... A Escola Passando pelo corredor, pelos meninos e meninas vou, pra um outro amigo achar... :: : : Na escola tem muita gente, só temos que escolher alguém para ser nosso novo melhor amigo. :: : : Que tal ela? :: : : Eu acho que não? :: : : William? : : Ah, não sei não... Ele é um pouco... :: : e : ...horripilante. :: : : Me acharam! :: : : Oi João! : : Me acharam! :: : : Quer brincar com a gente? : : Yeah! :: : : Aí galera, já viram isso? Ah? : : Ahahahaha! Ahahahaha! : : Oh! Hahahaha! Hahahaha! : : Wait! Wait! Look at this! Wahahaha! : : Great! : : I can do other stuff too! Ah! See that? I slipped over myself! :: : : What do you think? : : Uhh... He's a bit of a one-trick pony... : : Yeah, let's go. : : Okay, Joe! We'll... be in touch! : : Hey, one more thing! Before you go! Ready? : : Oh. O Pátio : : So, how do we play this game, "punchies"? : : It's easy! You just give each other friendly digs in the arm. Like this! Ahhhh! : : Your turn has terminated. Commencing my turn. : : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! O Refeitório :: : : Finding a friend is harder than I thought... : : Hey! I heard you're looking for a third. : : Yeah, but it's proven a little... : : Stop looking. I'm in. : : W-Well, Leslie, i-it's not as simple... : : So, what are you having for lunch? Oh! Beef stew? Me too! :: : : We're having pizza... : : Let's sit together! I'm going in the middle. Oh, this is so much fun! From now on, we can do everything together... FOREVER! O Banheiro :: : : Whew, I think we lost him. : : Finding a friend is really hard. : : Yeah, what do we really want from a friend? : : Well, they should be athletic to protect us from bullies, rich so we can play with their toys, have a colourful personality and most of all, be really good at listening. : : Hey, you guys! I couldn't help, uh, listening to everything you just said, and I... uh... think you're in luck. Athletic? Check! Rich? Check! Colourful? Check-a-leck-a-ding-dong. :: : : You know what, guys? I'll be your friend. : : Really? : : Uh huh. For twenty bucks. : : What?! : : I'll give you a moment to think about it. : : I dunno about this, Darwin. : : But this is what we've been looking for. He is perfect! : : I suppose it's only ten bucks each. : : Yeah... About that... Can I borrow ten bucks? : : Fine... : : Great! :: : : Man, this is gonna be awesome! : : Hey, hey, guys! Wait up! Guys! Em Casa :: : : And then, Tobias said, "I know you are, but, what am I?" And everyone laughed! :: : : And then I said, "You"— : : Oh, yeah! And then Tobias showed me this really cool thing where you shake your hands behind your back and say: "Nice to meet me." And everyone laughed! :: : : He's a really cool guy! : : Well, he's OK, but... : : What do you mean he's OK? He's the best guy EVER! : : It's not like you've played with him your whole life. : : I might as well have. I feel like I've known him forever. :: : : Gumball! : : I'm sorry, that must have just flown off my fork. Anyway, the funniest thing happened to me today: I was going into class when... : : That's great. Now, tell me more about this Tobias guy. : A Bola da Confiança :: : : Everyone, pair up! And make sure it's with your best friend, because we're playing Trustball. : : Great! Now I finally get to spend some time with... Ahhhh! : : Darwin! : : Hey, Gumball. Tobias was just telling me about his new computer-games console. : : Yeah, yeah, it’s a Z Station. They are not even out yet. : : Let’s play tonight! Sleepover at yours? : : Ya, sure! We can have a sleepover. Twenty bucks. : : Ten bucks. I’m not coming. : : You’re not? : : No! I’m having a sleepover with my new best friend Alex! : : Alan. : : Alan. We’re gonna play Dodge or Dare all night! : : You are? : : We are? : : Yeah. And it’s gonna be loads more fun than some stupid computer game! : : Great! Looks like it all worked out then. See you later! Oh, can I borrow 10 bucks? Thanks! Wait for me, Tobias! No Quintal, parte 1 : : Ah, come on, Adrian! Roll the dice! Roll the dice! : : I can’t! I got no hands! : : Argh! Fine! I’ll do it for you! Six. Right. Pick a card! : : I still have no hands! : : Argh, do I have to do everything?! : : Listen, Gumball, do you really wanna be doing this? I mean, we’ve never even hung out before, and now we are having a sleepover. : : Did I ask for your opinion, Alfred?! : : Can I at least call my mom? : : Fine! But keep it quick! : : : Still no hands. : : Number! Frente da Casa dos Tobias : : This is going to be the most fun you’ve ever had! : : All for just ten bucks! No Quintal, parte 2 : : Catch! : : Ahhhh! : : What are you doing? : : No hands! : : Oh... : : Look, Gumball. What’s really going on here? : : Oh, Arthur. Who am I kidding? I’m not having as much fun as I’ve been making out. All I can think of is Darwin! : : Go to him! : : Huh? : : Your best buddy is about to play computer games with someone who’s rich, athletic, multi-colored and a good listener! He’ll never play Dodge or Dare with you again! : : They will be best friends forever and I’ll just be a memory! I have to get my best buddy back! But it’s too late! : : Dude, it’s never too late for friendship! : : Yes! I’ll never forget you, Adam!... Andrew?... Alice? Corrida do Gumball : : Hey, kid, please lend me your bike! I’m about to lose my best friend! : : Okay! Fifty bucks! : : Arghhhh! Twenty bucks! : : Seventy! : : Arghhhhhhhh! : : Get out of the way! : : I can't! : : Get out of the way! : : I’m a brick wall! : : Hey, Max, what’s all the commotion? : : Ah! Oh! Ah! Ahhhhhhh! : : Hey, kid, you can’t go that way! : : No time! I wish... I'd listened... back then. :: : : Feel like I’m missing something... : : Missing something? What? : : Ah, never mind. I already forgot. :: : : By the power of friendship! : : Oh, man!.. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Gosh darn it! Ah! Ah! All because of those stupid ants and their stupid cookie! This is all their fault! "Uoo! Look at me! I’m a third ant!" Those stupid, stupid ants! Woo! Made it to the top! Weeeeee! Woo-hoo! Oh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! I’m coming for you, buddy! Hold on... Na Casa do Tobias :: : : Where’s Darwin?! What did you do with my friend?! : : Uh... He’s in the garden... I think... :: : : Gumball! : : Dude, I’m outside. : : Oh... :: : : I can’t believe you were gonna play computer game with Tobias. : : But you played Dodge or Dare with someone else. : : It didn’t mean anything. I don’t even like Adam. : : Alan. : : No, whatever. : : Best friends? : : Forever! : and : Yay! :: : : Hey guys, shall I plug in a third controller, or what? : and : No! ::